


Witch!Sam

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celtic, Fanart, Gen, Magic, My artwork, NSFW, Pagan, Witch - Freeform, forest, nude, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: A drawing of pagan Witch!SamSpn Fan Art - AUNSFW - Sam is nekid 😋
Comments: 39
Kudos: 104





	Witch!Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsrollingin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsrollingin/gifts).



> This picture is all Fogsrollingin's fault.  
> You can thank her for fueling my obsessions.  
> (Never stop my friend 🤗)

No Story.

Just Pagan Witch Sammy hanging out in the forest nekid, like you do. 

(You're welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N If you want to reblog the pic you can find the cropped version on my Tumblr  
> [MidnightSilver](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/post/189270535270/witchsam-if-you-want-to-see-the-rest-of-him-and)
> 
> But here is the only place you can see Sammy in all his glory (because Tumblr is a prude 😋.)
> 
> Also if you like Male!Reader Insert you can find a little drabble that I wrote to go with this pic on my tumblr [Solstice](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/post/189296376970/title-solstice-author-midnightsilver-rating) 😄


End file.
